


Heroes of Hope

by Ashknight1221



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barry Allen Isn't The Flash, Blue Lantern Barry Allen, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashknight1221/pseuds/Ashknight1221
Summary: After Team Flash defeats Zoom. Barry decides that he cannot be the Flash anymore and decided to leave Earth 1 behind and moves to Earth 38. Barry is selected by a lantern ring and becomes a Blue Lantern and goes away to train. Barry comes back to Earth, shortly after the Daxamite invasion and helps protect National City with Kara Danvers.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Kara Danvers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

(Earth 1) Central City: Star Labs

Barry Allen was inside Star Labs shortly after the celebration that the rest of Team Flash had to celebrate defeating Zoom. Barry wasn’t up to celebrating and went back to Star Labs. He had temptations to go back in time to save his mother from Thawne, but couldn’t do it. Barry was cursing his powers, sure he saved people but at what cost? Both his parents, Ronnie, Eddie and countless other people. Plus Thawne wouldn’t be a villain if it wasn’t for him. Barry then thought about not being the Flash anymore, Cisco had powers now and he suspected that Wally was now a speedster. Barry would give up being the Flash but he simply couldn’t leave and stay here, Team Flash or Oliver would eventually convince him to return to being the Flash. He then remembered Kara’s earth and decided it would make them hard to find him, but he didn’t want to stay in National, it was too tempting to join up with Kara. Barry looked around and found what he was looking for, a camera.

* * *

(Earth 1) Central City: Star Labs - Next Day

Caitlin was coming into Star Labs the next morning to monitor if any Metas were around and trying to get in touch with Barry. Ever since he went outside last night, no one had heard from him. They had tried calling him last night but his phone was turned off. The Flash Suit was still on the mannequin but there was a USB Flash Drive on the table with a note. Nervously she looked at the piece of paper and it read ‘play me’. Just as she was about to, Cisco walked in.

“Hey” Stated Cisco

“Hey” Replied Caitlin

“What is that?” asked Cisco as he motioned to the piece of paper and USB

“I was here this morning when I came in, the note says to play it” Revealed Caitlin

“You don’t think it is from Barry is it” asked Cisco

“I don’t know, do we want to wait for the others?” asked Caitlin

“We probably should, I will call them right now” Stated Cisco

* * *

(Earth 38) National City: DEO

Myriad has just been destroyed and J’onn and Alex had been reinstated to the DEO and were currently talking to Kara, when Winn came rushing up.

“We might have a situation” Stated Winn

“What is it?” asked Kara

“There is another Breach, Barry might be back.” Revealed Winn

“Where” Demanded Kara

“The desert” Revealed Winn as Kara flew off to the desert and didn’t see anyone but she used her vision and saw someone fleeing from the desert away from the city, and she gave chase. She tried to keep up but she eventually lost them.

“Kara what is going on?” Questioned Alex through Kara’s Comms

“Someone came through the breach but I lost them” Revealed Kara

“I am sure that we will find them” Stated Alex

“I hope so” Stated Kara

* * *

(Earth 1) Central City: Star Labs – an hour later

Cisco, Caitlin, Wally, Iris and Joe were gathered in the cortex after Cisco had called the Wests about the mysterious USB left in Star Labs, Cisco put it in the computer and started to load it.

“There is one video file on it” Revealed Cisco

“Play it” Stated Joe as Cisco loaded up the file and Barry Allen came up on the screen, sitting on one of the chairs inside Star Labs.

“Hey guys, you are probably wondering why I left this video for you …. I know it will not be easy to say but I am leaving. I am giving up the mantle of the Flash … “Stated Barry as everyone was shocked

“Sure we saved a lot of people but at what cost? Since my father died, I just wonder how long it will be before I lose someone else. I can’t deal with that threat hanging over my head any longer. I know this sudden and you probably thinking that I am not thinking rationally since my father just died, just know that this is the better alternative. I was going to go back in time …. And save my mother but I couldn’t do it. You will not find me, I am not on this Earth any more. I don’t want to be found, I am not going to be the Flash and you are not going to talk me into wearing the costume again and to make ….” Stated Barry as Cisco paused the video

Cisco then went racing to the machine that they had made to track breaches and turned it on, but as he did so the machine shorted out.

“What was that?” Questioned Joe

“He shorted out the machine” Exclaimed Cisco

“The Breach machine?” asked Caitlin

“Yeah, it will take days to fix by then the breach signature will be gone” Revealed Cisco

“So we will not be able to find him?” asked Iris afraid

“I can still vibe him but it will take some time to find out what Earth he is on” Revealed Cisco

“I think that there is more to the video” Stated Caitlin

“Right” Stated Cisco as he unpaused the video

“Sure that you don’t follow me, I sabotaged the breach machine. Don’t worry you can fix it but it buys me some time. If I thought that there was any other way then I would take it. In your Lab, Caitlin is an envelope signing over all of Star Labs to either you or Cisco. Caitlin and Cisco I want to thank for everything that you have done for me. Iris, just known that I love you but you should move on. Wally, just known that you will wear the mantle with pride.” Started Barry

“Mantle?” asked Wally confused

“Maybe he knows something we don’t” Explained Caitlin

“And Joe, thank you for taking me in and raising me. I hope someday that we can see each other again” Stated Barry as the video ended

“We will find him” Declared Cisco

“He doesn’t want to come back” Stated Caitlin

“His father died, he doesn’t know what he wants. He might come back” Suggested Iris

“I don’t know” admitted Caitlin

* * *

(Earth 38) Coast City

After Barry had arrived on Earth 38, he had avoided Kara and managed to run to Coast City and was sitting on a rooftop on the edge of the city.

“I was wondering when you would show up” Stated someone as Barry turned to see an alien wearing a blue suit

“Excuse me but you are confusing me for someone else” Stated Barry as he turned to leave

“No, you are who I am waiting for. The Ring has chosen you” Revealed the Alien

“Ring?” asked Barry intrigued

“Yes, a ring that harness hope and turns it into power” Revealed the Alien

“I don’t have much Hope right now” Retorted Barry

“Then we shall rebuild it” Stated the Alien

“I am not interested” Stated Barry

“Then Anger shall win out, Hope is the only thing that balances out anger. The Rings rarely pick people, consider it an honor” Revealed the Alien

“If you want hope, go see Supergirl. I am sure that she would love to help you” Stated Barry

“The Ring picked you, not her” Retorted the Alien

“Then the wielder of the Red Rings shall destroy countless worlds, including this one and we are powerless to stop them” Stated the Alien and Barry stiffened at those words

“Powerless?” asked Barry

“Yes, only the ones that wield the blue rings can remove the red rings. Without another Lantern, then we are powerless” Stated the Alien

“Can’t you defeat them” Argued Barry

“I cannot defeat them all, and the hope is much stronger in you” Stated the Alien as Barry thought about it

On one hand, he would be back into being a hero which he just got out of. However he felt, he couldn’t leave countless worlds to be destroyed, he already has enough deaths on his shoulders. Coming to a decision, he turned to the Alien.

“I will do it” Stated Barry

“I knew you would accept, you can call me Saint Walker.” Stated the Alien

“Barry” Introduced Barry

“Come, we need to leave” Stated Saint Walker

“To where?” asked Barry as he followed Saint Walker

“To Odym” Revealed Saint Walker

“And how far is that from here?” asked Barry

“In another galaxy” Supplied Saint Walker

“Another Planet” Exclaimed Barry

“Of course” Revealed Saint Walker

* * *

(Earth 1) Time Zone: Waverider

The Legends had just defeated Vandal Savage once and for all, and were about to land back in 2015 but before they landed, a large shake occurred.

“That wasn’t because of Savage right?” asked Ray

“Gideon, what is that?” Demanded Rip

“That would be a time quake” Revealed Gideon

“That was one big quake” Stated Mick

“What was the cause of it” Asked Rip

“Barry Allen gave up the mantle of the Flash and left this Earth” Revealed Gideon

“The Multiverse exists?” asked Ray excited

“It does” Revealed Stein

“This is bad, find him now” Demanded Rip

“Of course, Captain” Stated Gideon

“Why is it bad that Scarlet disappeared” asked Mick

“Mr. Allen is extremely important to the timeline, going so far as creating Gideon” Revealed Rip

“So if he doesn’t create Gideon then …. “ Started Sara

“Then the Legends don’t exist” Finished Ray

“I am sorry Captain, but you are locked out of that information” Stated Gideon

“I have access” Argued Rip

“It is creator level access only” Revealed Gideon

“Does he at least still make you?” asked Ray

“Yes Mr. Palmer” Revealed Gideon

“Set the course for Central City” Ordered Rip

“Of course, Captain” Stated Gideon


	2. Chapter 2

(Earth 38) National City: Cat-CO Rooftop – three months later

Kara had heard about a man wearing Blue who was on the rooftop of Cat-CO and was overlooking the city. The DEO had determined that he might be a threat and she went to assess the situation. She found a man that had brown hair sitting on the ledge.

“You are probably wondering if I am threat right?” asked the Man

“I am, it is not every day Alien just land on Earth without a spaceship” Retorted Kara

“I am not an Alien, I am human” Retorted the Man

“What do I call you then? “asked Kara

“You can call me …. Blue Lantern” Replied the Man

“What brings you here?” asked Kara as she sat beside the man

“I am a part of an organization, we protect the universe. Using these rings that harness the hope of the user. Lately I haven’t been felling very hopeful” admitted Blue Lantern

“So you want to visit home?” Questioned Kara

“Yeah” admitted Blue Lantern

“I think that hope comes from within, you just need to look. You have to hope that you have the strength to take the next day. Hope that you can save everyone. Hope that ….” Stated Kara

“Hope that you can leave all of the bad things behind” Finished Blue lantern

“Yeah” admitted Kara as silence reigned on the rooftop

“Thank you, Supergirl. I think I found what I was looking for” admitted Blue Lantern

“It is no problem, I would imagine that you are leaving soon?” Questioned Kara

“Yeah” Stated Blue Lantern

* * *

(Earth 1) Central City: Star Labs – Three months earlier

The Legends had literally rushed into Star Labs, where Team Flash was in the cortex after finishing watching the video that Barry left.

“Is Barry here?” asked Ray

“No, he left to another Earth” Revealed Cisco

“When did he leave?” asked Sara

“Last night” Stated Caitlin

“Why do you care?” Hissed Iris

“Mr. Allen leaving the timeline had major ramifications. We need to bring him back here to ensure that doesn’t happen” Explained Rip

“Good luck on finding him, the breach machine is broken and it will take days for me to fix. By that time the breach signature will be lost forever” Stated Cisco

“I can help repair it” Offered Ray

“Me too” Offered Stein

“I guess that can work, let’s go to the lab” Stated Cisco as Ray and Stein left behind him

“Wally” Stated Rip

“Um … yes?” Questioned Wally

“If Mr. Allen is indeed lost to us. You are going to have to take up the mantle of the Flash” Stated Rip

“He isn’t a speedster” argued Iris

“No Way” Argued Joe

“It is important that there be a Flash. If it is not Mr. Allen then it has to be Wally. Gideon informs me that Wally is already a speedster.” Stated Rip

“And someone needs to protect Central” Argued Wally

“I guess, just until we got Barry back” Conceded Joe

* * *

(Earth 38) National City: Cat-Co Rooftop

The Daxamite Invasion had just ended a week earlier, Barry had just learned about it and came rushing back but it was too late. He once again found himself sitting on top of the Cat-Co rooftop. He heard someone approached and expected it to be Supergirl, but it was a green alien instead.

“You aren’t Supergirl” admitted Barry

“No, you can call me J’onn” Revealed the Alien

“Is Supergirl okay?” asked Barry

“She is, she had a hard time with the invasion.” Admitted J’onn

“I would imagine, I was protecting a world not far from here when I heard about it. I rushed back but by then they were already defeated. I wanted to repay her, she let me find my hope again” admitted Barry

“If you didn’t have hope to begin with then why were you selected?” asked J’onn curiously

“I had lost my hope, but I have the capacity to have it. It is not all the way back but it is getting there, slowly” admitted Barry

“I know how you can repay Supergirl” admitted J’onn after a moment of silence

“Oh?” asked Barry curiously

“I am sure she would appreciate a visit from you” Stated J’onn

“I don’t know, wouldn’t that give her identity away” Stated Barry

“Not if you take off your costume too” Suggested J’onn

“I don’t know” Stated Barry hesitantly

“I am sure that she would appreciate a visit, Flash” Stated J’onn

“Flash? You must have the wrong person” Retorted Barry

“No, I have the right person. I can read minds, and I saw what you have been through” Revealed J’onn

“I am not being the Flash” Retorted Barry

“And you don’t have to be, just be there for Kara” Stated J’onn

“I guess I can do that” Stated Barry reluctantly

* * *

(Earth 38) National City: Kara’s Apartment

Kara was inside her apartment, mourning over the loss of Mon-El. When she heard a knock at the door, she expected to be Alex. Alex had come by everyone to try to get Kara to talk. Kara didn’t want to talk, but she was curious at who was at the other side, and was surprised to see Barry standing on the other side.

“Barry?” asked Kara surprised

“Hey, Kara. Can I come in?” asked Barry

“Of course” Stated Kara as she let him in

“I can’t really help you now if you need it” Stated Kara

“That is not why I am here.” Stated Barry

“Let me guess, Alex went and got you from your Earth” Stated Kara angrily

“No, I have been for some time now. J’onn came and found me, telling me to repay the favor. You were there for me. Let me return the favor” Stated Barry

“Did …. Did you not get home?” asked Kara

“I did get home, certain things happened when I got back. But that isn’t important right now. I am here for you” admitted Barry

“Can you tell me what happened?” asked Barry carefully

“Last year, there was a pod … “Stated Kara as she explained what had occurred during the last year

It was a few hours later and Kara had just finished her story and was crying while Barry was holding her.

“I know that me and Mon-el broke up about a month earlier, but it still hurts” Stated Kara

“It is okay, Kara. Everything is going to be okay” Comforted Barry

“I don’t want to be alone tonight, can you stay” asked Kara while crying

“Of course” Stated Barry

* * *

(Earth 38) National City: Kara’s Apartment – Next Morning

Alex Danvers used her key to enter Kara’s apartment. J’onn had revealed her the night before that he had ran into a friend of Kara’s and convinced him to go see her. He had also revealed that he was that Flash guy that appeared when they were on the run. If this friend of Kara’s, didn’t get through to her then she would. When she entered, she saw Kara snuggling on the couch with a man with brown hair, Kara looked happy, Alex wasn’t going to disturb this happiness and promptly left. The sound of the door closing woke up Barry who noticed how Kara was snuggling up to him.

“Kara, wake up” Stated Barry

“Five more minutes” Whined Kara

“Kara” Tried Barry

“Barry” Stammered out Kara as she woke up and saw the position that they were in, and she promptly jumped out of the couch.

“Morning” Stated Barry

“Morning” Stated Kara as she blushed

“Do you want me to make breakfast?” Questioned Barry

“Uh sure” Stated Kara as Barry went to the kitchen and had a look around and decided to make pancakes and proceeded to gather the ingredients

“So, you said that you were here for a little while …. Where have you been?” asked Kara as she watched him make the pancaked and he dropped the spatula in shock, not expecting that questions so soon. Kara noticed that he didn’t use his speed to catch it, he picked it back up and continued to make the pancakes

“You didn’t lose your powers?” asked Kara afraid

“I still have them, I just don’t really use them” admitted Barry

“Why?” asked Kara as Barry flipped the pancakes

“I gave up being the Flash” Revealed Barry sighing

“What?” asked Kara shocked

“Shortly after I got back, Zoom killed my father. I couldn’t be the Flash after that, I stopped Zoom as my last act” Revealed Barry

“So you gave up” Accused Kara angrily l

“I tried to, it turns out that fate had different plans” Stated Barry as he plated the pancakes

“What do you mean?” asked Kara angrily as Barry took something out of his pocket and held it up as Kara was shocked

“That … that was you on the rooftop? You are Blue Lantern?” asked Kara shocked

“Yeah. I didn’t mean to lie to you. I just wasn’t in a really good place then. I am still not there fully but I am getting there” admitted Barry

“How long before you have to leave?’ asked Kara

“I don’t, Blue Lanterns have a certain area to protect. My area is Earth” admitted Barry as he shrugged

“Are you … staying in National?” asked Kara nervously

“I haven’t really thought about it” Stated Barry as he started eating his pancakes

“You can always stay here, until you make up your mind” Suggested Kara

“Thank you, Kara” Stated Barry smiling


	3. Chapter 3

(Earth 38) National City: DEO – A month later

“You should make a move already” Stated Alex as she and Kara were alone in the DEO, Barry had joined protecting National City and was currently at his day job

“What?” Stammered out Kara

“I know you like him, and I am pretty sure that he likes you” Stated Alex

“Don’t deny it, I saw how you were snuggling up to him that night when he came back.” Stated Alex as Kara was about to open her mouth

“Alright I do like him, but what if he doesn’t feel the same” Revealed Kara sadly

“I am sure he does, just don’t wait too long. Someone might come along and try to take him” Warned Alex

* * *

(Earth 38) National City: L-Corp – a week later

Lena Luthor was holding their yearly party for L-Corp and of course invited both Barry and Kara. Barry had worked at her company, and she and Kara were close friends. After greeting some of the guests, she went over to where Barry and Kara were.

“Hey Lena” greeted Kara

“Hey Kara” Stated Lena

“And Barry you look nice tonight” Stated Lena

“Thank you, Lena” Stated Barry as he blushed slightly which Kara noticed

“How about a dance” offered Lena

“Sure” Stated Barry as he again blushed but followed behind Lena, leaving behind Kara as she thought about Alex had told her last week but again thought nothing of it, until she glanced at Lena and Barry jealously and knew that she had to act soon. As soon as they stopped dancing, Kara went over to where Lena and Barry were.

“Do you mind if I borrow Barry for a minute?” Demanded Kara

“Uh … of course” Stated Lena, certainly not expecting it this soon, as Kara took Barry’s hand

“Where are we going?” asked Barry as Kara literally dragged him away

“We need to talk” Stated Kara

As Lena saw that Kara was literally dragging Barry outside, she looked for Alex who was also invited to the party.

“They went outside” Revealed Lena

“Already? What exactly did you do?” asked Alex surprised

“Just complimented him and ask him to dance, when I was done Kara came over and literally dragged him outside” Revealed Lena

“I did not expect that, but I guess the plan worked” Stated Alex

“Hopefully” Stated Lena

“So what … “Started Barry

“What was that in there?” Demanded Kara jealously

“Uh, Lena asked me to dance and as her friend I did. And I could ask you same question” Retorted Barry

‘That is not important” Snapped Kara

“Do you love me?” asked Barry

“No of course not” Lied Kara

“That is too bad” Stated Barry sighing as he turned to leave

“Why?” asked Kara nervously

“Because I love you, but it doesn’t matter now” Stated Barry sadly

“Barry wait” Called out Kara as Barry stopped and turned to her

“I do love you, I was just scared. Alex said this thing about someone taking you and when Lena did those things tonight I was scared and …” Stated Kara as she was interrupted when Barry kissed her on the lips and Kara returned it

* * *

(Earth 38) National City: Warehouse – a month later

Barry and Kara had gotten word of a breach from a different Earth and decided to investigate and found a Red Lantern was starting to attack National City.

“How do we defeat him?” asked Kara

“Subdue him and take off his ring, but only I can do that” Retorted Barry

“Alright, lets do this” Stated Kara as they continued to fight the Red Lantern which ultimately lead them to a warehouse where Barry and Kara managed to subdue the Red Lantern, and while Kara held him down, Barry walked towards the Red Lantern hand and took the ring and slid it off his finger, once he had it in his hand.

“In fearful day, in raging night, with strong hearts full, our souls ignite. When all seems lost in the War of Light, look to the stars, for hope burns bright!" Stated Barry as he used some of his energy from his ring to destroy the Red Lantern ring, before anything could happen suddenly gas was pumped into the warehouse and both Kara and Barry were knocked out.

* * *

(Earth 38) National City: DEO

“What happened?” asked Barry as he woke up on a hospital bed

“You and Kara got knocked out and whoever did it took Kara” Revealed Alex

“Who took her?” Demanded Barry

“Nazi from an Earth where Nazi won World War 2, apparently there version of Kara is dying and they need her heart to save it. I found this out from the Red Lantern that was left behind” Stated J’onn

“Gosh Dang it” Stated Barry angrily

“Maybe you should … “Started Winn as Barry glared at him angrily

“Right” Stated Winn as he gulped

“Barry, you do know that you and Superman can’t defeat them all …. I know that you don’t want to but have you thought about going back to your Earth to ask for help” asked Alex

“I can’t go back” Exclaimed Barry

“Well, if you don’t then Kara will die” Retorted J’onn

“You are right, but I am not fast enough to go back. I have rarely used my speed” Stated Barry sighing

“I may have a solution for that, I think I made a device that should bring us to your Earth” Explained Winn

“Alright, let’s do it” Stated Barry sighing

“I will stay behind and go get Superman” Stated J’onn

* * *

(Earth 1) Central City: Star Labs

Team Flash was working on stopping the latest Meta, when a breach suddenly came from the Breach Room. Caitlin, Cisco and Wally rushed to the breach room and saw a man in a blue costume, a woman wielding a weapon.

“Who are you?” demanded Wally

“I am Blue Lantern, this is my friend Alex” Stated the Man

“What brings you here?” asked Cisco

“I need your help, Nazis from another Earth invaded my Earth. They took a friend of mine” admitted Blue Lantern

“Why should we … “Started Cisco

“Just take off your ring, you are wasting time” Exclaimed Alex as Blue Lantern nodded and reached for his ring, and took it off, which made the blue armor come off revealing the man to be Barry Allen

“Barry?” asked Caitlin shocked

“It is good to see you guys, I wish it was under better circumstances. But I need your help or my friend will die” admitted Barry

“You only came back because of that” Snapped Wally

“Enough, Wally. This is not the time, you can yell at me all you want later but I will not stand here when my friend and Earth are in danger” Retorted Barry

“He is right, we can sort this out later” Supported Caitlin

“Can you call everyone?” asked Barry

“Can’t you speed over to Starling?” asked Cisco

“I don’t use my speed anymore” Revealed Barry as both Cisco and Caitlin were shocked

* * *

(Earth 1) Central City: Hanger – two hours later

Cisco had breached over to Starling and asked them to meet them in the Hanger where they meet to defeat the Dominators, noting that they were dealing with another Crisis. Caitlin had contacted the Legends and asked them to come too. Team Arrow and the Legends were in the Hanger wondering why they were summoned and saw Caitlin walking in with a woman, and a man wearing a blue suit.

“So why are here?” asked Oliver

“And who are they?” asked Sara

“Everyone meet, Blue Lantern and Alex Danvers. They are from another Earth, Earth 38 and ….” Introduced Caitlin

“Nazi from another Earth came and invaded mine, and took a friend of mine” Finished Blue Lantern

“And you expect us to help? How do we know that it isn’t a trap?” asked Sara as Blue Lantern sighed and reached for his ring a second time that day, and took it off revealing the face of Barry Allen, everyone that personally knew Barry was shocked

“Barry?” asked Oliver shocked

“Hey, Oliver” Replied Barry awkwardly

“We are going to help, and do you want Nazi to take over a whole Earth?” Countered Oliver

“No” Stated Sara sighing

“I am staying behind, someone need to protect this Earth” Retorted Wally

“Wally” Tried Caitlin

“We can’t leave this earth defenseless” Argued Wally as Barry put his ring back on

“Wally does have a point” Conceded Oliver

“Right, so how is this going to work?” asked Oliver

“We need to go to my Earth, someone should of found something about how to get to Nazi Earth by now” Stated Barry

“What about the Waverider?” asked Caitlin

“We can bring it along, I installed a drive that lets it travel earths” Revealed Cisco

“Right, let’s do this” Stated Oliver


End file.
